Mroczne Anioły
Mroczne Anioły (ang. Dark Angels) to najstarszy spośród pierwszych dwudziestu Legionów Kosmicznych Marines. Tajemniczy i potężny I Legion deklaruje całkowitą lojalność wobec Imperatora, lecz jego działania i cele pozostają nie jasne. Mroczne Anioły dążą przede wszystkim do odpokutowania starożytnej zbrodni, jakiej dopuściła się część ich braci, zdradzając Imperatora, ponad 10.000 lat temu. Świat Macierzysty Światem macierzystym legionu Mrocznych Aniołów była planeta Caliban. Planetę zamieszkiwali ludzie, którzy od urodzenia byli przygotowywani do walki i śmierci. Takie wychowanie czyniło jej przedstawicieli niezwykle odważnymi, ale i zdyscyplinowanymi wojownikami. Jednak planetę zamieszkiwały także inne istoty. Bestie, czające się w posępnych ostępach, nie były mitem czy legendą, stanowiły dla mieszkańców Calibanu codzienność. Na Calibanie panowały warunki ciężkie, nawet jak na standardy galaktyki. Mroczne, gęste lasy porastające powierzchnię planety były domem stworzeń wypaczonych przez nadnaturalne siły. Poruszanie się po planecie było wyzwaniem rzuconym śmierci, ponieważ spotykane tam bestie były tak groźne i agresywne, że codzienna walka o przetrwanie toczyła się bez chwili wytchnienia. Ludzie zamieszkujący Caliban zamykali się w ogromnych, niedostępnych twierdzach, zbudowanych na polanach wydartych z rąk planety. Historia Choć Mroczne Anioły znane są w całym Imperium niewielu może powiedzieć cokolwiek o ich pochodzeniu i historii. Prawda jest taka, że u zarania swych dziejów Mroczne Anioły stanęły na krawędzi herezji, a honor i cnotę Zakonu splamiła zdrada i do teraz, pogrążone we wstydzie, szukają rozgrzeszenia za winy sprzed wielu tysiącleci. Tajemną wiedzę o tym co wydarzyło się przed wiekami, posiadają jedynie najwyżsi rangą bracia. Ten pradawny grzech gna Mroczne Anioły do nieustannych poszukiwań w czasie i przestrzeni, prowadzi do ostatecznej bitwy, która przyniesie im odkupienie lub potępienie... Zaginieni Patriarchowie Historia Mrocznych Aniołów rozpoczyna się 10.000 lat temu, w czasach, gdy Imperator był u szczytu swej potęgi. To wtedy wykorzystano geny zbierane i selekcjonowane przez wieki i powołano do życia Patriarchów, postacie, których przeznaczeniem miała być doskonałość. Niestety, pomimo potężnej osłony psionicznej, działania Imperatora nie umknęły uwadze złowrogich sił Chaosu. Do dzisiaj nikt nie potrafi powiedzieć jak doszło do tragedii, w wyniku której Moce Chaosu zdołały wykraść inkubatory z dopiero co narodzonymi Patriarchami, zerwać więź łączącą ich z Imperatorem i rozrzucić po całej galaktyce. Kapsuła z inkubatorem jednego z Patriarchów dotarła do północnych rubieży Oka Terroru i rozbiła, się na Calibanie, odizolowanym świecie śmierci, który w ten sposób stał się domem Liona El’Jonsona, przyszłego Patriarchy Mrocznych Aniołów. Młody Lew thumb|338x338px|Uskrzydlony Miecz- symbol Mrocznych AniołówWiększość Patriarchów trafiło na planety, gdzie zostali odnalezieni i wychowani przez zamieszkujących te światy ludzi. Szybko awansując, zdobywali znaczącą władzę i odpowiedzialne stanowiska w swoich społecznościach. Nie to jednak miało się stać udziałem Jonsona, który wydostał się z rozbitej kapsuły w odległym i odizolowanym regionie Calibanu, wiele mil od najbliższej siedziby ludzi. Przyszły Patriarcha powinien był zginąć w przeciągu kilku pierwszych minut pobytu na Calibanie. Wciąż pozostaje jednak tajemnicą, w jaki sposób małe dziecko zdołało przetrwać na powierzchni jednej z najbardziej zabójczych planet w galaktyce. W kolejnych latach Jonson dorastał w samotności, w walce o życie mógł liczyć tylko na własną przebiegłość i wytrzymałość. Nie wiadomo, jakie okropności go spotkały czy jakich czynów musiał się dopuścić, by przetrwać w tym najwcześniejszym okresie życia, nie zachowały się z tych lat żadne świadectwa. Dopiero dziesięć lat po przybyciu na Caliban, Patriarcha spotkał pierwszych ludzi. Bractwo Pierwszymi ludźmi, jakich spotkał Jonson, byli rycerze należący do formacji znanej na Calibanie jako Bractwo. Cieszyło się ono powszechnym poważaniem szacunkiem ze względu na uczciwość, szlachetności niezrównane umiejętności należących do niego rycerzy. Co niezwykłe dla ustroju Calibanu, członkowie Bractwa byli wybierani na podstawie zasług i sprawności bojowej,a nie z racji swej pozycji społecznej. Bratem mógł zostać każdy, bez względu na to, z jak niskiego rodu by nie pochodził. Oddziały braci-rycerzy wędrowały po całej planecie, od zamku do zamku, pomagając wszędzie tam, gdzie zaszła taka potrzeba. Podczas jednej z największych ekspedycji Bractwa doszło do spotkania, które odmieniło losy wielu ludzi. Naprzeciw siebie stanęli z jednej strony rycerze, których misją była eksterminacja bestii pustoszących Caliban, z drugiej stwór, w którym trudno było dostrzec człowieka. Na chwilę przed atakiem, jeden z Braci wyczuł w napotkanej postaci coś, co kazało mu powstrzymać towarzyszy. Wybawiciel Patriarchy miał na imię Luther i to on nakazał,aby napotkanego dzikusa zabrać ze sobą. Ze względu na dziki wygląd i miejsce, w którym go znaleziono, Bractwo nadało młodemu człowiekowi imię Lion El'Jonson , co znaczyło „Lew, Syn Lasu”. Jonson łatwo zaadaptował się do życia w społeczności i błyskawicznie powrócił na łono cywilizacji. Wkrótce został też pasowany na rycerza Bractwa. Jonson i Luther stali się przyjaciółmi, mimo odmiennych charakterów. Pierwszy był małomówny i wręcz zamknięty w sobie, drugi czarujący i charyzmatyczny. W działaniu, Luther był wojownikiem pochopnym i łatwo ulegającym emocjom, Jonson zaś chłodnym i konsekwentnym w dążeniu do celu, błyskotliwym strategiem. Uzupełniając się wzajemnie, pomimo różnicy wieku i doświadczenia, stworzyli niezrównany zespół. W kolejnych latach Jonson i Luther dokonali czynów,które na Calibanie przeszły do historii. Dla nich były one powodem do awansów, dla Bractwa zaś zaowocowały wzrostem reputacji. W jego szeregi poczęły wstępować rzesze młodych wojowników, co wymusiło konieczność budowania kolejnych ufortyfikowanych klasztorów. Bractwo urosło w siłę na tyle, by rzucić wyzwanie bestiom będącym zmorą Calibanu. Najgorętszymi orędownikami krucjaty przeciwko plugawym, zmutowanym potworom byli Jonson i Luther. Płomienna przemowa Luthera ostatecznie przekonała mistrzów Bractwa i na całej planecie rozbrzmiało wezwanie do walki. Nadludzka umiejętność Jonsona do planowania, a potem jego perfekcyjne dowodzenie zapewniły krucjacie sukces w ciągu zaledwie jednej dekady. Caliban został oczyszczony z potworów, a dla jego mieszkańców rozpoczęła się złota era. W uznaniu osiągnięć w walce przeciwko stworom Chaosu, Lion El’Jonson został ogłoszony Najwyższym Mistrzem Bractwa i Calibanu. Choć Luther otwarcie nie zazdrościł mu tego wielkiego zaszczytu, był jednak tylko człowiekiem i gdzieś w głębi duszy poczuł ukąszenie zawiści. Pojawiła się pierwsza rysa, która pewnego dnia miała doprowadzić do wielkiej schizmy i rozdarcia Zakonu Mrocznych Aniołów na strzępy. Ale wtedy była to jeszcze kwestia odległej przyszłości. Póki co, mieszkańcy Calibanu po raz pierwszy cieszyli się nieznanymi wcześniej pokojem i dostatkiem. Przybycie Imperatora Równolegle do wcześniej opisanych wydarzeń, Wielka Krucjata, na czele której stał Imperator, oddawała we władanie ludzi kolejne, oczyszczane z obcych systemy słoneczne. Poprzedzający falę podboju zwiadowcy dotarli w końcu nawet do tak odizolowanej planety, jaką był Caliban. Krótko potem, uznany za utraconego Patriarcha stanął przed obliczem Imperatora, którego przepełniła radość, jakiej zaznać może tylko ojciec odnajdujący zaginionego syna. Władca Ludzkości dostrzegł w Jonsonie nieograniczony potencjał i przekazał mu dowództwo nad Legionem Mrocznych Aniołów, formacją stworzoną z wykorzystaniem materiału genetycznego Patriarchy. Mroczne Anioły były weteranami Wielkiej Krucjaty. Stając na ich czele, Jonson otrzymał możliwość kontynuacji rozpoczętego na Calibanie działania niemożliwego wcześniej, na galaktyczną skalę. Caliban stał się domem Mrocznych Aniołów, a w ich szeregi wstąpili wszyscy członkowie Bractwa. Tym, którzy byli dostatecznie młodzi, wszczepiono genoziarno Legionu, przekształcając ich w Kosmicznych Marines.Tych, którzy byli na to za starzy, poddano chirurgii transformacyjnej . Choć nigdy nie dorównali Kosmicznym Marines siłą, wytrzymałością, czy szybkością, to i tak zostali wcieleni w szeregi elitarnych wojowników Imperium. Jako pierwszego włączono w ten sposób do Legionu Luthera, który został zastępcą Jonsona, tak samo, jak miało to miejsce w Bractwie. Wielka Krucjata musiała być kontynuowana, wciąż istniały bowiem niezliczone planety ludzi znajdujące się pod wpływem Mrocznych Mocy czy pod okrutnym jarzmem władzy obcych ras. Jonson i większość Mrocznych Aniołów ruszyła za Imperatorem, by kontynuować walkę, natomiast Luther pozostał na Calibanie, gdzie oddano mu pod komendę pozostałą część Legionu.Powierzono mu nie tylko zarządzanie macierzystym garnizonem, ale jego zadaniem było także przygotowanie kolejnego pokolenia rekrutów zdolnych zasilić szeregi Legionu. Upadek Calibanu W chwili wybuchu Herezji Horusa, Jonson walczył w najodleglejszych Planetach Osłonowych, u boku Lemana Russa, Patriarchy Legionu Kosmicznych Wilków. Na wieść o tytanicznym boju, jaki rozgorzał na powierzchni Terry, gdy Imperator starł się z Mistrzem Wojny Horusem, obaj Patriarchowie zebrali swe wojska i natychmiast ruszyli na pomoc. Niestety, błyskawiczny w założeniu powrót przekształcił się w mozolne przedzieranie się przez Osnowę. Nieustanne ataki demonów i wybuchające po drodze ogniska rebelii spowodowały, że dotarcie do Terry zajęło flocie wiele tygodni. Spieszący z odsieczą Patriarchowie odkryli z przerażeniem, że przybyli za późno. Wydarzenia przyjęły straszliwy obrót, a wyniszczająca, ostateczna bitwa już się zakończyła. Co prawda siły Chaosu zostały pokonane, ale Imperium legło w gruzach. Powracającego na Caliban Jonsona miało spotkać coś równie nikczemnego, jak zdrada Horusa Minęło wiele lat, odkąd Jonson opuścił Caliban i teraz z niecierpliwością oczekiwał chwili powrotu. Jakże nieoczekiwanym musiało być zgotowane mu przywitanie– wchodząca na orbitę flota znalazła się pod ciężkim ostrzałem. W jednej chwili rozpętało się piekło.Jednostki pierwszej linii, próbując uciec z pułapki zderzały się ze sobą. Kolejne statki, trafione ogniem laserów, spadały na powierzchnię planety. Zaskoczony atakiem Jonson wycofał się i próbował ustalić, co się wydarzyło. Odkryta zdrada wstrząsnęła nim do głębi. Pozostawionym na Calibanie Lutherem w miarę upływu lat zawładnęły mroczne myśli, a głęboko skrywane ziarno zazdrości wydało gorzki owoc. Palącą go nienawiścią zatruł nie tylko podległych mu Marines, ale także całe pokolenie rekrutów. Przelał swą goryczą każdego człowieka znajdującego się pod jego komendą. W sugestywnych przemowach przekonał,że pozostawionych na Calibanie okradziono z chwały, sprowadzono jedynie do roli dozorców. I tak, podobnie jak Horus i inni zdrajcy, Luther został skażony piętnem Chaosu. Mroczni Bogowie wykorzystali jego dumę i zarozumiałość, by przeciągnąć go na swoją stronę. Jonson wierzył, że dekady walki pozwoliły oczyścić planety Imperium z klątwy Chaosu. A teraz Mroczne Anioły odkryły, że ich własny świat oraz bracia zostali skażeni i odwrócili się od nich. Widząc to, Jonson wpadł w straszliwą furię i rozkazał przypuścić szturm. Zmasowany ogień artylerii floty Mrocznych Aniołów zniszczył baterie laserów obronnych i spustoszył powierzchnię planety. Zbuntowane Mroczne Anioły musiały się skryć głęboko w swych ufortyfikowanych klasztorach. Mając świadomość, że konflikt można zakończyć jednym precyzyjnym uderzeniem, Lion El’Jonson poprowadził szturm na Wieżę Aniołów – potężny, ufortyfikowany klasztor, będący siedzibą Luthera. W ten sposób dwóch starych przyjaciół, a teraz śmiertelnych wrogów, stanęło do bezpośredniego pojedynku. Choć Patriarcha dysponował nadludzkimi mocami, przeciwnicy byli siebie godni, gdyż niemałe już wcześniej umiejętności Luthera zostały wzmocnione darami Mrocznych Bogów Chaosu. Doszło do starcia tytanów. Przeciwnicy wyprowadzali kolejne ciosy, a wywołane nimi fale uderzeniowe wstrząsały klasztorem w posadach. W tym samym czasie kontynuowany był ciężki ostrzał planety, pozostawiając miejscu kolejnych twierdz jedynie głębokie, tryskające lawą kratery. Pod wpływem zmasowanego ostrzału, cała powierzchnia Calibanu zaczęła pękać i falować, ale zaślepieni furią Kosmiczni Marines z Mrocznych Aniołów nie przerywali destrukcji własnej planety. Gdy glob zaczął się rozpadać, zmagania Jonsona i Luthera osiągnęły apogeum. Luther, osłabiony długą walką zachwiał się i upadł, wystawiając się na śmiertelny cios ostrza Jonsona. Ten jednak nie potrafił zabić swego dawnego przyjaciela. Gdy się zawahał, Luther, wspomagany przez siły Chaosu przypuścił potężny atak psioniczny, który powalił Jonsona na kolana. Śmiertelnie ranny Patriarcha próbował jeszcze wstać. W tej właśnie chwili Luther pojął, czego się dopuścił. Widok naznaczonego potwornym bólem oblicza Jonsona uświadomił mu, że potrójnie zdradził – swego przyjaciela, Mroczne Anioły i Imperatora. Świadomość tego czynu całkowicie zdruzgotała jego psychikę i zdrajca osunął się na ziemię. W chwili, gdy psychiczny krzyk bólu i rozpaczy Luthera rozniósł się echem w Osnowie, bogowie Chaosu zdali sobie sprawę, że kolejny sługa wyparł się ich władzy. Doprowadzeni do furii, rozdarli tkaninę przestrzeni i na Caliban runęła burza Osnowy o niespotykanej wcześniej sile. Niekontrolowane, szalejące wiry energii psionicznej wdarły się do świata fizycznego. Upadłe Mroczne Anioły, które służyły pod komendą Luthera, zostały wessane do Osnowy i rozrzucone w czasie i przestrzeni. Caliban,osłabiony bombardowaniem, został rozerwany na strzępy w straszliwej eksplozji, a jego szczątki pochłonęło Immaterium. Jedyną częścią Calibanu, która ocalała z burzy, była ponura bryła skały zwieńczona Wieżą Aniołów. Gdyby nie pola siłowe o ogromnej mocy, nawet to by nie pozostało ze wspaniałej ojczyzny Mrocznych Aniołów. Ustępująca burza Osnowy odsłoniła porażający widok. Z tętniącego życiem Calibanu pozostał tylko jałowy skrawek planety z ruiną potężnej niegdyś fortecy na powierzchni. Gnani nadzieją odnalezienia swego Patriarchy, Kosmiczni Marines natychmiast zaczęli gorączkowo przeszukiwać gruzowisko klasztoru. Niestety, jedynym,kogo odnaleźli, był Luther. Skrwawiony i bezładnie bełkoczący, w niczym nie przypominał dumnego zastępcy Jonsona. Marines nie byli w stanie wyciągnąć niczego sensownego z tego istnego wraku człowieka. Luther w kółko powtarzał słowa brzmiące niczym proroctwo – Patriarcha został zabrany, ale pewnego dnia powróci, by wybaczyć jemu i upadłym braciom popełnione grzechy. Nigdzie nie było śladu po potężnym Lionie El’Jonsononie. Po Herezji thumb|Bracia walczą przeciwko hordzie Chaosu|300x300pxPo Herezji Horusa, z Mrocznych Aniołów powstał cały szereg Zakonów Sukcesorów w Najbliższe więzy z samymi Mrocznymi Aniołami utrzymywały Anioły Rozgrzeszenia, Anioły Odkupienia i Anioły Zemsty. Mroczne Anioły i wszyscy ich Sukcesorzy nazywani są Nierozgrzeszonymi, choć nikt z zewnątrz, a nawet bardzo niewielu członków tych Zakonów wie, skąd pochodzi ta nazwa. Na przestrzeni ostatnich dziesięciu tysiącleci, Nierozgrzeszeni kontynuowali zapoczątkowaną przez Patriarchę tradycję prowadzania niezwykle skutecznych i starannie zaplanowanych kampanii. Zdarzało się jednak, że Zakon Nierozgrzeszonych nie udzielał wsparcia siłom imperialnym,choć otrzymał takie polecenie. Czasami Nierozgrzeszeni porzucali kampanię w kluczowym momencie, bez podania przyczyny czy najmniejszego wyjaśnienia, zostawiająca rzeź armie i całe planety. Niektórzy twierdzą,że Zakony mają jakichś ukrytych zwierzchników, których polecenia przedkładają nawet nad rozkazy samego Imperatora.Walcząc u boku innych wojsk, Mroczne Anioły zawsze postępują wedle własnego uznania, praktycznie nie utrzymują łączności ze sprzymierzeńcami i nie tolerują jakiegokolwiek wtrącania się w ich własne sprawy. Polowanie na Upadłych Według członków Wewnętrznego Kręgu jedynym sposobem, w jaki Nierozgrzeszeni mogą zmazać swą hańbę i wstyd, jest schwytanie wszystkich Upadłych i zmuszenie ich do okazania skruchy. W przeciwieństwie do Inkwizytorów i Szarych Rycerzy Imperium, których zadaniem jest ściganie wszystkich agentów Chaosu działających na terenie galaktyki, celem Wewnętrznego Kręgu pozostaje jedynie odnalezienie Upadłych zaginionych podczas Upadku Calibanu. Choć Mroczne Anioły są wzywane do wykonania najróżniejszych misji dla Imperium, Wewnętrzny Krąg nie może przerwać wypełniania swego najważniejszego zadania. Upadli, przedkładając Zgubne Moce nad swych braci, nie ulegli Chaosowi w takim samym stopniu. Prawdziwymi Kosmicznymi Marines Chaosu stali się tylko ci, którzy w pełni przyjęli Mrocznych Bogów. Nie należą oni do żadnego Zakonu i działają samotnie, rozrzuceni po galaktyce. Często zajmują wpływowe pozycje, przejmują kontrolę nad całymi armiami, by prowadzić je ku zagładzie w imię własnych celów. Niektórzy objęli we władanie imperia planetarne, niosąc śmierć i rozpacz w całych sektorach, przez dekady tocząc wojny, które pochłonęły życie miliardów ludzi. Każdy z Upadłych jest Kosmicznym Marine Pierwszego Utworzenia, a co za tym idzie, niezwykle doświadczonym wojownikiem, o umiejętnościach spotęgowanych nagromadzoną w sercu goryczą. Upadli są szczególnie groźni, gdy zbiorą się razem. Wtedy Imperium musi zmierzyć się z naprawdę wielkim zagrożeniem. Zniszczenie zgromadzenia Upadłych wymaga działania całego Skrzydła Śmierci, a najmniejsze nawet zwycięstwo okupione zostaje śmiercią wielu dzielnych braci. Budowa Zakonu thumb|300x300px1. Kompania, zwana Skrzydłem Śmierci, składa się z weteranów. Jej członkowie zawsze walczą w pancerzach Terminatorów i nigdy nie używają pancerzy szturmowych, jak ma to miejsce w przypadku większości pozostałych Zakonów. 2. Kompania Mrocznych Aniołów nosi miano Kruczego Skrzydła. To bardzo wyspecjalizowana formacja,używana do zadań zwiadowczych i misji, w których szybkość jest ważniejsza od siły ognia. Dlatego wszyscy Kosmiczni Marines wchodzący w jej skład jeżdżą na motocyklach lub latają w Ścigaczach, podzielonych na specjalne oddziały zwane Szwadronami Szturmowymi lub Szwadronami Wsparcia. Reszta zakonu jest zgodna z zapisami z ,,Codex Astartes”. Każda kompania bojowa od 3. do 5. składa się z sześciu Drużyn Taktycznych, dwóch Szturmowych dwóch Ciężkiego Wsparcia. Te trzy kompanie bojowe tworzą pierwszą linię i najczęściej biorą udział w walkach Kompanie 6. i 7. są kampaniami taktycznymi, składającymi się z dziesięciu Drużyn Taktycznych każda. Pełnią rolę rezerw wspierających pierwszą linię, przeprowadzającą ataki dywersyjne albo powstrzymują działania flankujące przeciwnika. 8. Kompania składa się z dziesięciu Drużyn Szturmowych.Jest bardzo mobilna, a jej członkowie ruszają często do boju wyposażeni w plecaki rakietowe. Pojawia się wszędzie tam, gdzie siły specjalizujące się w walce wręcz muszą dokonać szturmu na umocnione pozycje przeciwnika. W skład 9. Kompanii wchodzi dziesięć Drużyn Ciężkiego Wsparcia. To kompania wyposażona w najpotężniejsze bronie, używana do wspierania pozycji obronnych i zapewniania wsparcia dalekiego zasięgu. Kompanie od 3. do 7. w zamian za Drużyny Taktyczne mogą wystawiać Drużyny Weteranów Kompanii, które są podobnie wyposażone do tych pierwszych. 10. Kompania składa się z pewnej liczby Drużyn Zwiadu,tworzonych przez młodych rekrutów, dopiero częściowo przemienionych w Kosmicznych Marines. Jako, że poziom rekrutacji się zmienia, wielkość tej kompanii nie jest ściśle określona. Skrzydło Śmierci thumb|300px|Terminatorzy Skrzydła ŚmierciW trakcie Drugiego Utworzenia Legion Mrocznych Aniołów został podzielony, a z jego wyposażonej w pancerze Terminatorów kompanii szturmowej utworzono kilka jednostek liczących po stu żołnierzy.Następnie każdą z nich dołączono do powstających wtedy Zakonów. Takie były właśnie narodziny Skrzydła Śmierci, 1. Kompanii Zakonu Mrocznych Aniołów, nazywanej także Kompanią Terminatorów. W większości Zakonów, 1. Kompania składa się z weteranów ruszających do boju w pancerzach Terminatorów lub pancerzach szturmowych, w zależności od warunków panujących na polu walki. Mroczne Anioły są wyjątkiem,ponieważ utrzymują 1. Kompanię złożoną wyłącznie z drużyn Terminatorów. Skrzydło Śmierci jest formacją szturmową,która może niewzruszenie maszerować naprzód pod najcięższym ostrzałem. Ale to nie wszystko. Skrzydło Śmierci jest także opancerzoną pięścią Wewnętrznego Kręgu, ślepym wykonawcą jego woli, fizycznym ucieleśnieniem gniewu, z którym niewielu może się zmierzyć. Pancerze Terminatorów wykorzystywane przez Skrzydło Śmierci były początkowo czarne, ale dawno temu przemalowano je na kościaną biel, honorując w ten sposób bitwę z przeszłości. Legenda zakonna głosi, że kilku braci należących do Skrzydła Śmierci po powrocie na ojczystą planetę odkryło, iż ich lud znalazł się pod jarzmem obcych. Wiedząc jeszcze przed bitwą, że znajdą w niej niechybną śmierć, na znak akceptacji swego losu, bracia pomalowali pancerze na biało. Tak przygotowani zaatakowali. Przebijając się przez hordy Genokradów, dotarli do samego środka legowiska obcych. Tam zmierzyli się z przywódcą obcych,najpotężniejszym stworem, jakiego kiedykolwiek widzieli. W tym starciu poległ Kronikarz, ale bestia została pokonana, a planeta wyswobodzona z dominacji obcych. Od tamtego dnia, wszyscy bracia ze Skrzydła Śmierci noszą pancerze Terminatorów pomalowane na kolor kościanej bieli, upamiętniających w ten sposób ofiarę swych poprzedników. Krucze Skrzydło thumb|300px|Krucze SkrzydłoKrucze Skrzydło to nazwa 2. Kompanii Zakonu Mrocznych Aniołów. Motocykle oraz ścigacze,a także pancerze szturmowe Kruczego Skrzydła nie są pomalowane na tradycyjną dla reszty Zakonu zieleń, ale na czarno – stąd też wzięła się nazwa kompanii. Choć Krucze Skrzydło to formacja wysoce wyspecjalizowana w misjach rozpoznawczych i szturmowych, to jest czymś więcej, niż tylko siłą zwiadowczą. Jej prawdziwe zadanie ma kluczowe znaczenie dla trwającej dziesięć tysięcy lat misji Mrocznych Aniołów. Choć wiedzą o tym wyłącznie najwyżsi rangą oficerowie Kompanii, głównym zadaniem Kruczego Skrzydła jest ściganie i chwytanie Upadłych Mrocznych Aniołów. Co za tym idzie, członkowie 2. Kompanii dysponują pewną wiedzą o tajemnicach własnego Zakonu. Wiedzą nieporównanie większą niż posiadana przez braci z kompanii od trzeciej do dziesiątej, ale znacznie mniejszą od członków Skrzydła Śmierci i Wewnętrznego Kręgu. Drużyny Kruczego Skrzydła potrafią działać niezależnie, wypełniając przede wszystkim różnorodne zadania, określone przez Wewnętrzny Krąg. Gromadzą dane wywiadowcze, sprawdzają najdrobniejsze nawet ślady, informując na bieżąco mistrzów Zakonu. W końcu, po zlokalizowaniu celu pada rozkaz i Krucze Skrzydło spada na ofiarę. Dla Kosmicznych Marines z 2. Kompanii ci, których mają łapać są plugawymi heretykami, renegatami i zdrajcami Wszystkie Mroczne Anioły, a w szczególności bracia z Kruczego Skrzydła, przechodzą specjalne szkolenie,dzięki któremu stają się głusi na łgarstwa i protesty jeńców. Schwytani potrafią mówić straszliwe kłamstwa o zdradzie i schizmie, mające na celu odciągnięcie braci od światła Imperatora. Dlatego też, do służby w 2. Kompani wybiera się żołnierzy nie tylko ze względu na ich sprawność w korzystaniu z szybkich pojazdów. Przede wszystkim muszą być to wojownicy o niewzruszonej osobowości, o wytrzymałości psychicznej niezwykłej nawet jak na Kosmicznych Marines, tak aby nic nie naruszyło fundamentów ich wiary w Zakon i w samego Lwa. Szczególną pieczę nad braćmi z Kruczego Skrzydła sprawują Kapelani, którzy uważnie wypatrują najmniejszych nawet śladów upadku ducha albo zepsucia, jakie może przynieść ze sobą kontakt z wrogiem. Bywają okresy, kiedy przez całe dziesięciolecia Krucze Skrzydło nie odnosi najmniejszego sukcesu w poszukiwaniach.Służy wtedy jako konwencjonalna grupa szybkiego reagowania, tak jak ma to miejsce w innych Zakonach. Wystarczy jednak choćby strzęp informacji czy wręcz pogłoska i Krucze Skrzydło raz jeszcze rusza,by wypełnić swą prawdziwą misję. Czasami udaje mu się wyśledzić pojedynczego Upadłego, czasami trafiana ślad kilku zdrajców działających w grupie. W tym drugim przypadku, wzywane jest Skrzydło Śmierci, które teleportuje się na miejsce akcji z okrętu znajdującego się na orbicie. Dochodzi wtedy do bitew przypominających zdarzenia, jakie miały miejsce podczas Upadku Calibanu. Z każdym chwytanym przez Krucze Skrzydło Upadłym Mroczne Anioły przybliżają się do odkupienia Obrzędy Inicjacji Każdy Zakon Kosmicznych Marines musi rekrutować nowych wojowników, aby przetrwać. Mroczne Anioły dobierają poborowych z planet, do których dociera Skała.Wiele takich światów to groźne miejsca, zamieszkałe przez najstraszniejszych dzikusów w galaktyce. Planety takie jak Kimmeria, dom plemion łowców głów, z których pochodzi podobno Najwyższy Mistrz Mrocznych Aniołów, stanowią idealne miejsce do pozyskiwania nowych rekrutów dla Adeptus Astartes. Wojownicy muszą być wybierani, gdy są młodzi, zanim ich ciała dojrzeją na tyle, że odrzucą terapię genową, która powoduje przemianę w Kosmicznych Marines. Procedura wszczepiania implantów to zaledwie początek. Cały proces modyfikacji genetycznych trwa wiele lat, zanim w końcu zwykły człowiek zmieni się w prawdziwego Kosmicznego Marine. W tym czasie wojownik taki funkcjonuje jako Zwiadowca– nie jest jeszcze prawdziwym Kosmicznym Marine, ale nie jest już także zwykłym człowiekiem. Poborowemu wszczepia się podczas operacji dziewiętnaście zestawów genów odpowiedzialnych za dziewiętnaście różnych nadludzkich organów, które sprawiają, że człowiek staje się Astartes. Większość Zakonów istnieje od tysięcy lat. W tym okresie zestawy genów należące do niektórych nich uległy mutacjom, co w konsekwencji prowadzi do zmian w strukturze sztucznie wyhodowanych organów. Z tego powodu implanty są czasem kompletnie bezużyteczne. W innych przypadkach zmiany w strukturze organu mogą ograniczać jego skuteczność albo powodować nowe, dziwne skutki. Bez względu na to, jaki będzie to efekt, dotyczy on całego Zakonu. Wszyscy Kosmiczni Marines należący do Zakonu mają implanty wyhodowane z tego samego genoziarna. Poza zmutowanymi implantami, wiele Zakonów straciło jeden lub więcej zestawów genów w konsekwencji wypadku, błędu genetycznego, lub też z innych przyczyn.Wszystkimi dziewiętnastoma oryginalnymi implantami może się pochwalić bardzo niewiele Zakonów. Mroczne Anioły są wyjątkowe, ponieważ ich pula genetyczna jest najczystsza i najmniej zdegenerowana. W ich genoziarnach nie ma rozpoznanych dotychczas anomalii. Z tego powodu niezwykłym jest fakt, iż Arcylordowie Terry zarządzili bardzo niewiele, o ile w ogóle, kolejnych Utworzeń Zakonów na podstawie tego materiału genetycznego. Poborowy, zanim zostanie wybrany spośród innych ludzi, musi przejść rytualne próby, unikalne dla Zakonu Mrocznych Aniołów. Próby, które sprawdzą sprawność fizyczną, ale przede wszystkim siłę ducha i umysłu. Mroczne Anioły są na tym punkcie niezwykle wyczulone i nie będą ryzykować powtórki wydarzeń sprzed dziesięciu tysięcy lat, gdy Luther wypaczył całe pokolenie poborowych. Gdy poborowy zostanie zaakceptowany, rozpoczynają się operacje wszczepiania implantów i żołnierz wkracza na drogę, po której przejściu zostanie prawdziwym Kosmicznym Marine. Następnie, już jako Zwiadowca trafia pod opiekę Sierżanta, który będzie nadzorował proces przemiany, będzie go szkolił i prowadził w walce. Młodzi Zwiadowcy nie są jeszcze gotowi, by dołączyć do kompanii bojowej, mieszkają więc razem w komnatach 10. Kompanii. Tam jedzą, śpią, trenują i wchłaniają doktrynę swego Zakonu. Zwiadowcę Kosmicznych Marines czeka wiele nauki. Nie dość, że musi się przyzwyczaić do fizjologicznych ulepszeń, jakie pracują w jego organizmie, to ma także za zadanie opanować litanie, które go wzmocnią w bitwie. Czeka go pierwsza z wielu inicjacji, pozna tajne obrzędy Zakonu, ale fakt istnienia Wewnętrznego Kręgu nie zostanie mu jeszcze ujawniony. Nauczy się korzystać z ekwipunku, od którego będzie zależeć jego życie. Po raz pierwszy weźmie też udział w walce. Dopiero, gdy zwiadowca dowiedzie swej wartości podczas walki, Sierżant może go uznać za godnego tytułu Kosmicznego Marine i ogłosić bratem Zakonu Mrocznych Aniołów, gotowym do włączenia do jednej z kompanii bojowych. 'Bitwy Mrocznych Aniołów' Mroczne Anioły walczyły niemal na każdym froncie wszystkich najważniejszych wojen, jakie miały miejsce w krwawej historii Imperium Ludzkości. To właśnie dokonania Mrocznych Aniołów i innych Zakonów Adeptus Astartes nadały Imperium obecny kształt. Historia stawia Zakon obok Ultramarines, Krwawych Aniołów i Kosmicznych Wilków. Jego nazwa, a także imię dowodzącego nim Patriarchy jest znane na milionach planet. Zdarzało się, że na wojnę wyruszał cały Zakon. Kiedy indziej wysyłano zaledwie jedną kompanię czy drużynę.Bywało, że wojny toczono wspólnie z innymi siłami, takimi jak Zakony Kosmicznych Marines, Gwardia Imperialna,Adepta Sororitas, Adeptus Arbites czy Adeptus Mechanicus. Jednak w wielu przypadkach Mroczne Anioły unikały bezpośredniego kontaktu ze sprzymierzeńcami,stosując się do własnej polityki i realizując własne cele,nawet w obliczu wojny totalnej. W każdym przypadku,Mroczne Anioły walczyły z furią i nigdy nie akceptowały porażki, bez względu na sytuację i wroga. Ostatni Sekret Przez 10,000 lat Mroczne Anioły trzymały w sekrecie to co wydarzyło się na Calibanie. Nikomu nie wyjawili prawdę poza Nierozgrzeszonym, ponieważ nie mogli znieść świadomości innych o ich hańbie. To poczucie winy zmieniło ich na milenia. Przez ten cały czas arcy-zdrajca Luther, znajdujący się głęboko w katakumbach Skały, o jego istnieniu wie tylko Najwyższy Mistrz Azrael i Czuwający w Mroku. Od jego zamknięcia Luther krzyczał nieludzkim głosem i opowiadał kłamstwa, jęczał o wielkich sekretach. W rzadkich momentach błagał o własną śmierć. Teraz gdzieś zniknął, przez nieznane powody do niepewnego końca. Ale jeszcze jedna prawda pozostaje w tajemnicy. Gdzieś w Skale mieści się największy z sekretów Aniołów. Ukryty w najgłębszym pomieszczenie nie dostępnym dla wszystkich prócz Czuwających w Mroku, drzemie Lion El'Jonson. Jego rany długo wyleczone, wyczekuje dnia w którym będzie najbardziej potrzebny, kiedy wezwanie do bitwy przyzwie go do prowadzenia raz jeszcze jego synów, by bronić Ludzkości raz jeszcze. Źródła *''Codex: Dark Angels 4th Edition'' *''Codex: Dark Angels 6th Edition'' *''Codex: Dark Angels 8th Edition'' Galeria 339px-Dark_Angels_Space_Marine.jpg|Kosmiczny Marines Piątej Kompani Mrocznych Aniołów 338px-Dark_Angels_Marine master.jpg|Mistrz Piątej Kompani Mrocznych Aniołów noszący tradycyjny szatę 509px-Dark_Angels_Dreadnought.jpg|Drednot Mark IV Piątej Kompani Mrocznych Aniołów 640px-Dark_Angels_Land_Raider.jpg|Land Raider Prometeusz "Angelis Imperator", osobisty transportowiec Wielkiego Mistrza Zakonu Azraela 640px-Deathwing_Land_Raider.jpg|Land Raider Skrzydła Śmierci 640px-Dark_Angels_Rhino.jpg|Rhino Piątej Kompani Mrocznych Aniołów 640px-Dark_Angels_Predator.jpg|Predator Destruktor Piątej Kompani Mrocznych Aniołów 640px-Dark_Angels_Thunderhawk.jpg|Kanonierka Thunderhawk Trzeciej Kompani Mrocznych Aniołów DA_Chapter_Banner.jpg|Sztandar Mrocznych Aniołów mroczny anioł.jpg|Mroczny Anioł z mieczem energetycznym Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Kosmiczni Marines Kategoria:Legiony Kosmicznych Marines Kategoria:Zakony Kosmicznych Marines Kategoria:Mroczne Anioły